The Elfs Perfect Xmas
by O'Im Only Joking
Summary: Ste's unhappy when he has to dress as an elf. but his evening is soon improved when Mr Brady pays a visit. :D


**A/N: So here goes, I've been minus a laptop for a few months now, and I've had no way of writing anything new! **

**This is just a little Christmas fic for the guys at Digital Spy and any other Stendan fans. :) **

**I will continue with 'Making Love for Fun' soon for those following that!**

**Ste's POV **

I'm dressed like an idiot, of course I enjoy Christmas with Leah and Lucas but things are totally different this year, what with no Amy and of course that mind fuck we call Brendan.

I'm sat wearing an elf outfit, if it was on anyone else I would laugh my head off, but as always, I was the one to pull the short straw. Brendan said it's purely work and that I shouldn't let it get to me, but he always finds a way to get at me; weather it be wearing a silly costume, or him playing hot and cold every other second.

Though, I must admit, he has been slightly different with me these last few weeks, a lot calmer and easy going with me. I've tried not to read too much into it, he's probably just having an off period and will resort to his old ways soon.

The club was heaving tonight, we were all completely rushed off our feet, but the money is all that was playing on my mind. I've seen this beautiful diamond ring for Rae that I know she would love, but money's always an issue with us, but with extra hours I'm hoping that'll be one less thing to worry about.

I count up the takings for the night and look up as I hear the strong Irish accent fill the office, he says bye to the last couple of punters. He smiles at me at points at the green hat:

'That really does suit you, ya know.'

Arse. Why does he have to be so smug?

'Yeah, I'd love to see you wearing it Brendan, it really is fetching.'

I say, my voice full of sarcasm. I don't know what's with me tonight, I'm never like this, never so moody, I just want to get home.

'Maybe next year.' He jokes with a grin.

Putting the money in the savings I get my coat from the hook. Brendan looks at me, his eyes questioning me. His mind never stops working, he's constantly thinking. Scary as hell, if you ask me. It's one of the things I've really learnt about him through... well, what ever it is we had, because it clearly wasn't a relationship.

I mean, I would stand there infront of him and ask him to stop been ashamed of me - to stop been ashamed of himself. But really, I had no right, I'm the one in a relationship, I'm the one who can't even admit to myself that there's a possibilty I'm bi or gay. That's why what we had as calmed down, I wouldn't say it's finished because there's still the odd time I will think about the nights we had together, the times he would build the fire up inside me. And there's still the times when I will catch him examining my every move, or i will watch the way he works charmingly with everyone around us.

I miss it. I miss him.

Pulling my coat zip up I look at him and change the subject in my mind.

'Is there a chance that I could have my wages now?'

He looks at me, his face never changing and just sits on the desk edge.

'And why's that, Stephen?'

'I could do with it, that's all. I haven't bought Rae her Christmas present yet, and I proper want to buy her something nice.'

He brushes his finger along his top lip before standing up and stepping slowly into my space.

'Now, that is sweet. But what about the boss, doesn't he deserve a little something?'

His eyebrow twitches up, and it does that stupid thing to my belly. He knows me so well, knows all my buttons. Bastard.

'I'll buy you a Christmas drink or something... Rae really deserves a decent present, Brendan and I won't let her down.'

He laughs in my face, his warm breath making the hair on the back of my neck stand up.

'A drink? I'd say I was worth more than that, how about you do your job properly and give me what I want.'

Huh? Am I supposed to understand what he's getting at? He locks the office door and pushes me against the wall with just a finger.

'Brendan, I thought we were over this?'

'Yeah, me too... but you're an elf afterall, and I'm in need of your help.'

I just shake my head at him, still proper confused by this game of his.

'You're just taking piss out me again, aren't ya? I look a right fool in this outfit...'

He quiets me with a finger.

'Uh-huh, i choose this especially for you, Stephen. Really, don't be so ungrateful.'

His finger lingers on my lips, there's is a want in me that wants to just let him take me again; make me his. Then there's the image of Rae pushing forth in my mind and I can't help know this is wrong.

His finger leaves my mouth, and he claims it again with a strong kiss. The familiar scent of his aftershave blocks my nostrils, the feel of his moustache tickles beneath my nose, the taste of his lips and tongue become more and more knowable. It's like he's never left me.

He pulls down the white and green striped tights down whilst I remove my coat again, his eagerness comes over me in floods. He really is like an animal. A sexy, unknowable, dangerous animal.

We share short breaths through our hungry kiss as our breathing becomes more shaky and our hands become more needy. His hand takes a tight hold of my throbbing cock, his hand working it's magic; I'm hard within seconds.

I whip his belt off and throw it carelessly to the side, I slide his trousers down his legs and he climbs out of them. With his free hand he pulls down his own boxers and the length of his cock doesn't almost fit in my grasp, I forgot how big he was. But I guide my hand up and down, twisting at the top and going down hard. He hasn't said it, but I know he loves it when I do that, the sharp breaths he does everytime are the only evidence I need.

He breaks away from me and clears the desk.

'Come here.'

I do as he says straight anway and he lay down on the desk, the reminder of what I'm wearing sticks out like a saw thumb, as I see the green hat beside me.

Brendan picks it up and sticks it back on my head. I feel like a complete idiot, and the feel of heat rushes to my cheeks. He winks at me and I smile up at him.

He bends back over me and places two fingers into my mouth, I take them and make them wet, before the coolness is felt on the only part of my body that's his. I take a deep breath as his fingers push their way into my body, that pain soon fades as Brendan kisses up my inner thighs.

With a nod of his head to the side draw I know what I'm looking for. I turn to side and get the condom. I'd love to feel him bare inside me, just that little bit more closeness of his body would fill my life with glee. But I know this is what works best;I know this is the only way I can have him.

He rips open the condom with his teeth and slides his fingers from me and pushes the condom down his hard cock. My legs rest on his shoulders as he enters me. Discomfort rushes to my head as I learn to adjust to him again. With one more push he fills me, and we both let out a moan.

Leaning over me he kisses along my jaw line, each kiss in time with his thrusts. My fingers cling into his hair, pleasure clear in his body. Swallowed moans fall on each of our tongues, I want to scream his name, scream it over and over again until I feel my insides split.

His thrusts become more hard and deep, I hold on to the desk as I feel that climax reaching closer. With three more thrusts into me I watch my toes curl at either side of his head, he takes my cock in his hand. I shut my eyes tightly, but with a nip of my leg I open them lazily; he wants to watch me cum. He wants to see the work he's done, and I'll let him.

We lock eyes as the liquid of our fun squirts on his hand, a moment of real closure seems to set off a spark between us, but it's soon gone as he looks away and leaves me slowly.

'Stand up.' He whispers

With the energy I have left I stand infront of him, sweat on his forehead glowing in the light. He pulls the condom off and I get to my knees.

I take him in my mouth, the taste of pre-cum spreading on my tongue makes me feel dizzy. I suck harder along his cock and he grips onto my head, his orgasam hitting the back of my throat like a rocket. I take all I can; the taste is still slightly unpleasant, but when you have someone like Brendan in your life you get what you're given.

I get back to my feet and wipe my mouth with the back of my hand. We both get dressed, no words are exchanged. A feeling of sadness fills the room, I shouldn't of expected anything different, there's only so much you can get from him before he builds that wall up again.

'Back to been boss and barman now, is it?'

I watch him straighten himself out, he wipes his brow his sweat still lingers on his skin. The taste of him turns bittersweet as I feel stupid for allowing it to happen again.

'That was... fantastic.'

Erm, has Brendan Brady just spoke to me after sex without running off? Who _is_ this man?

With a little smile he walks over to me and fastens my coat for me. His hand rests on my chest and I smile up at him.

He gives me a small, lingering kiss on the lips that seems to speak volumes. Something so different about the way he's still holding onto my zip, something about the way I can feel him smile against it, not a famous Brendan smile, but a genuine one.

No, Ste. You're been ridiculous I scream at myself.

He lets me free from his embrace, and with a smile heads to the door and unlocks it.

My face must be set like stone, as the smile on my face starts to ache. Without looking he back he casually says:

'Merry Christmas, Stephen.'

He shuts the door behind him and I feel so different about us.

'Yeah, Merry Christmas, Brendan.'

**A/N: Sorry it's a day late! You know how the festive season can be, and i doubt you'd understand a word i would've posted yesterday. :p **

**Hope you've enjoyed this and that you all have a Happy New Year. **


End file.
